


at trust and love and hope

by smallredboy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, POV Outsider, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Philip reflects on his parents' love for each other.





	at trust and love and hope

**Author's Note:**

> dad = laurens, pops = alexander; mom = eliza (obviously)
> 
> i just wanted some lighthearted elams with philip seeing his parents happy and this happened! 
> 
> enjoy!

Philip often hears his classmates being disgusted by their parents kissing— hell, it's a common thing on TV. He doesn't really get it, now he's only thirteen and it just makes him feel like they're as in love as they were when he was a little kid.

He's sitting in the other sofa, his mom and his dads a tangle of limbs in the couch next to him. A movie he doesn't remember the title of is playing quietly in the background, and all Philip knows is that pieces of dialogue in French are heard.

Pops tends to sprawl on both Mom and Dad's lap, Dad's hands massaging Pops' legs softly. Philip has noticed Pops is getting a little chubbier than when he was around ten, probably because he has an office job and is busy the entire day in front of a desk.

Mom gets closer to Dad and she ends up making Pops sit up a little, and she kisses him with a bit of need. "You're so beautiful, Alex," she says, her voice as soft and as kind as Philip has always known it.

Pops blushes profusely, and Dad then pokes him in the stomach, to which he lets out a choked laugh. Dad nuzzles Pops' neck and he sighs with love. Philip is happy to see them so happy and so loving— he's seen way too many of his classmates affected by their parents' divorce.

He still remembers when one of his close friends, Theodosia, had a break down during first period because her mom had died. Then her dad, Mr. Burr, took her out of school. He didn't hear about her until two days later.

The thought of any of his parents dying makes his skin itch and him to feel sick, and he knows she didn't deserve to go through such a loss.

"Pops?" he says, and he's quick to get off Mom and Dad to go sit at his side.

"What is it, Philip?" he has the prideful smile he's always seen on his face when he's talking to him, and he wonders why. He's not a straight A student, or sporty, or anything... he has no reason to be all that proud of him.

"Can you get me the ice cream from the fridge?" Philip is really short; Pops isn't very tall either. The tallest of his three parents is Dad, but he isn't remarkable by his height either.

"Sure, my son," Pops nods. "Do y'all want ice cream too?" he looks back to both his wife and his boyfriend and there's a bit of a glint in his eyes. Philip likes how lovey dovey all his parents are.

"Sure," Dad nods as he gets up, his ponytail put messily on the back of his head. He takes it out and Philip can't help but notice the similarities between him and Dad. The freckles around their cheeks and nose, the texture of their hair. "Do you want ice cream too, Eliza?"

Mom scrunches up her nose and Philip lets out a giggle. "I'm fine, John, but I'll go make you company." Her hand wraps over his and Philip sees him smile, a slight blush on his cheeks as they walk to the kitchen.

Philip loves how Pops is so good to make balls with ice cream, so they're round and good. When he gives him the vanilla ice cream he takes a spoon and starts eating it. "It's so good!" he exclaims, and Mom laughs.

"Do you have any tests on Monday, little guy?" Dad asks him with a smile and Pops gives him a kiss in his forehead before giving him his bowl with ice cream.

Philip thinks about it. He's only on seventh grade, and school is quite relaxed for the most part. "I think not." He doesn't really like any spefic subjects, though Spanish is kind of fun. Pops knows both Spanish and French and he's heard him whisper phrases in both to Dad and Mom when they're in the sofa.

"When are they gonna talk about my namesake?" Pops jokes weakly, a smile on his lips.

"For being a Founding Father, Alexander Hamilton doesn't have much of a reputation," Dad replies with a grin that makes Philip notices he's looking at Pops adoringly. He's never thought of it as weird, so when he mentioned his dads at school for the first time he wasn't prepared to get alarmed (and downright disgusted) looks.

"He still did things," Pops argues.

"Like what?" Mom interferes, and Dad lets out a strangled laugh. Pops frowns and stares at him, and Dad's smile just gets bigger.

"He established the first national bank, and he was an abolitionist, and he was an immigrant."

"Besides that he didn't do anything," Mom teases.

"Besides cheating on his wife," Pops says, shrugging as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

The fact that Pops has a historical counterpant, someone who was a Founding Father, has always been a little weird for Philip. "You won't do the same, right?" he can't help but squeak out.

Pops glances back at him, almost with a horrified look in his face. "God forbid I ever do that," he tells him, his voice a little bleak. "I love your other dad and your mom too much to do that to them, Philip."

Mom's fingers intertwine with Pops' and he smiles softly before taking her hand on his and kissing it. "I love you, Eliza," he says, full of adoration.

Mom chuckles softly and Philip sees how Dad ends eating his ice cream to then get up and simply hug Pops, a smile on his lips. "I love you too, John, don't get me wrong."

Dad laughs. "I know, Alex. I know." He separates from him and Mom is the one to get up and kiss Dad's cheek. They've never been as touchy feely as Dad and Pops, Philip realizes that, but he thinks they're both also in love. As much as Pops is in love with both her and Dad.

"Do you want to go finish the movie?" Mom asks Dad, a sincere smile on her lips and her hand wrapped on his.

Dad shakes his head. "I prefer going back to cuddling."

Pops laughs, and he tells him to go to his bedroom and finish his homework as they go back to the sofa. They're already a mess of limbs and soft laughs ring through the living room as Philip decides to go upstairs to his room.

Philip smiles as he opens his notebook. He's glad all three of his parents love each other so much.


End file.
